narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Tailed Beast Ball
The Tailed Beast Ball is the ultimate technique of a Tailed Beast. To form the attack, they gather both , and , shape it into a sphere, and then compress it inside their mouth. The black and white chakra needs to be balanced at an 8:2 ratio respectively or it will backfire.Naruto chapter 519, pages 16-17 The ball can be fired differently, either in sphere form, which can be detonated for a wave explosion or launched to form a dome-shaped blast which flattens and erases everything around it, or as a concentrated beam of energy which gives it explosive penetrative power. A Tailed Beast Ball is incredibly dense, as when Naruto Uzumaki in his four-tailed form created one, ground around him sunk beneath his weight after he swallowed it.Naruto chapter 295, pages 4-5 When used in close proximity to other tailed beasts performing the technique, the Tailed Beast Balls can be combined, vastly increasing the attack's destructive power and size.Naruto chapter 571, pages 11-12 The power of the attack is relative to the power of the user. The technique fired from a four-tailed Naruto broke through three Rashōmon gates without losing its momentum.Naruto chapter 295, pages 6-11 A fully charged Tailed Beast Ball from Gyūki can fill an entire valley with the explosion as well as plough through a multiple layered barrier,Naruto chapter 414, pages 6-9''Naruto'' chapter 536, page 8 while Kurama's own can create an explosion that is far larger than Konohagakure's Hokage Monument and the mountains around it,Naruto chapter 502, pages 7-8 as well as equal that of a combined ball of five tailed beasts.Naruto chapter 571, page 12 Individual Tailed Beast Balls from Matatabi, Isobu, Kokuō, Saiken, and Chōmei seem to be on the same level of destructive power since they all easily vaporised large mountains after Naruto deflected them.Naruto chapter 571, page 3 When used by the Ten-Tails in its mature form, the Ten-Tails' Tailed Beast Ball took on a conical shape,Naruto chapter 613, pages 8-9 and upon impact was able to destroy an entire village some distance away.Naruto chapter 613, page 12 The tailed beasts' Jinchūriki can also use this ability, though they need to be in their full tailed beast forms.Naruto chapter 519, page 9 Should the jinchūriki lose control of their tailed beasts, they can perform this technique despite not being fully transformed, as seen when Naruto used it in his 'Version 2' form. Minato Namikaze based the Rasengan off of the Tailed Beast Ball. Killer B observes that the process for forming a Rasengan is exactly the same as forming a Tailed Beast Ball. However, the addition of chakra rotation is necessary to control the Ball without being in tailed beast form. Bijudama 2.jpg|The positive and negative chakra is gathered into a ball. Bijudama 3.jpg|The ball is compressed to a small size and then ingested. Bijudama 4.jpg|After the pressure builds, it is fired in a powerful beam. Bijudama 5.jpg|If the ball isn't compressed, it can be launched as a powerful wave explosion. Bijudama 6.jpg|The ball can also be fired without being compressed. Bijudama 7.jpg|A collaborated Tailed Beast Ball from multiple tailed beasts. Bijudama 8.jpg|The Ten-Tails' Tailed Beast Ball. Trivia * According to Gyūki, using this technique feels very much like throwing up.Naruto chapter 519, page 12 * Shukaku uses Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet, a technique of compressed air mixed with chakra from its gut instead of drawing together raw chakra, similar to the Tailed Beast Ball. However, Killer B implied that all tailed beasts can do the Tailed Beast Ball, and Shukaku simply wasn't out long enough to perform the attack when it fought against Naruto and Gamabunta. * In Naruto Shippūden: Kizuna Drive, a beast known as the Three-Heads is shown using a technique similar to a Tailed Beast Ball. However, it isn't shown forming a chakra ball and only the beam is seen. References